Longtime love
by JoUrNeYLuV
Summary: The story of two people who haved loved each other since they were kids. Can they finally just make it work?
1. Chapter 1

I know i so need to finish the other story i started but i get bored with things so easily but i'll put a New chapter eventually :) But anyway I had this idea so i just went with it. The story starts off with jason and courtney being young kids and follows there relationship through highschool.and beyond

Chapter 1

Courtney and her mom janine walked into the quatermaine mansion. Courtney was only five and she and her mom had been driving for hours so she was really tired she just wanted to be at home in her bed asleep. "Courtney dear" she heard the old man say "Why don't you go lie down in the guest bedroom" "It's upstairs to the left" he said as courtney walked up the stairs there were so many rooms she didn't know which was which the guest room.

She remembered the old man saying on the left but she didn't know her left from her right . And she didn't know the way back to the stairs where her mom was so she just sat down in the hall and began to cry. Jason was in his room watching Cartoons when he heard something in the hall. So he went to investigate. When he opened the door he saw alittle blonde girl sitting agisnst the wall crying.

"Hey are you okay" he asked walking towards her. Courtney got up and began wiping her tears away and said "The old man told me to go left but i don't know my right from my left so i got lost and i couldn't find my way back to the stairs where my mom was" she said taking a breath "Wow you talk really fast...first of" he said as he took her hands and made them it to L's "the backwards L is right and the other is left" he showed her "Cool i never knew that thanks"she said "Yeah well...Hey do you want to watch teen titans with me" he asked "Yeah sure that's like my favorite" she said "Cool it's mine to by the way i'm jason" he said "I'm courtney" she said and they sat on jason's bed watching the show until they both feel asleep.

They were awoken by carly busting the door open "Who the heck is you" carly said as courtney lift her head and just stareed. Jason got off the bed and intervined "Hey carly...this is courtney" he said "Okay so what is she doing in your house" she said in a snarky tone "Mindin my business" courtney said "Look you little butthead." she said "Carly stop" jason scolded "Look mabey you should just go i'll have my mom call your mom and welll set something up okay" he said "Whatever" she said as she walked out "Bye Corky" she called back. "I'm so sorry about her" jason said "Well thar's oaky. "You know what jason you can be my best friend" she said "But i already have one of those carly" he said "Oh that's okay than" she said disapointed "Wait you didn't let me finish...You can be my Girlfriend though if you want"

And from that day on they were a couple. Well an on and off again kinda couple. One of them would always do something to piss the other one off and they would break up. They were 17 jason being older by a few months that means they had been dating on and off for 12 years. That's longer than most people are married. They were in the middle of one of their usual fights

"Jason, god back off" she yelled "What do you mean if some girl was all up on me i would never hear the end of it" he said back "Oh really well what about all your little groupies" she said "What groupies" he asked "Oh you need me to tell you there names now right...okay..sam, robin Elizabeth the list probably goes on and on" she shouted "There not my groupies" he said

"Okay so you want me to give them another name how about bitches, sluts. Hos take your pick" she said "Why are you being like this" he asked "Me jason your the one who started this" she said bringing her voice to a whisper. They were just starin at at each other until carly came up to them "Okay i heard you guys fighting all the way down the hall do you relize you are at school" she said. Neither said anything.

"You guys need to get it together. Jason courtney can do whatever she wants she's not your girlfriend and courtney the same goes for jason." she said "Yeah jason stop being a bitch" courtney said as she slammed her locker door and walked away "Wow she's pissed what did you do" carly said " I just let her know i didn't apperciate her being all flirty with jax." he said "Jason your not her boyfriend anymore you have to just learn how to let stuff go" she said "Okay oh wise one, if you and sonny broke up and you saw him all hugged up with emily what would you do" he asked already knowing the answer "I would act like a mature adult and go ahead about MY business" she said "Yeah sure you would"

The day had ended and courtney usually rode home with jason but since he was being an ass she just rode with carly. Just as they were getting in the car sam and emily had asked jason and sonny for a ride "You've got to be kidding me" carly said "What" aand then she looked in the direction carly was and saw it. "Well i don't care because he's not my boyfriend there for he's not my problem" she said clearly even more pissed off "Well sonny's mine and i'm gonna lay his ass out better yet...i'll follow them. "Carly no" courtney said "Oh honey i'm sorry you thought i was asking you." carly said. Courtney rolled her eyes "So you wit me" carly asked "Aren't i always" and with that they fllowed the boys.

When they saw that the boys weren't dropping the girls off and they were going to the quatermaines they were pissed. When Jason parked the car and they got out they saw the girls walking toward them. They wanted to run and hide because carly looked like she would kill them all with her bare hands and courtney just looked hurt. "What the hell" carly shouted as she walked up to them

"Carly calm down" Sonny said Ignoring him she walked right up to emily "Don't you have a man why are you always on mine" emily was all scared so sam jumped to her defense "hey back off" sam yelled in carly face "Um excuse me but was i talking to you...Courtney was i talkin to her cause i didn't think i was". "Jason you better get ya girl cause i am really in the mood ta smack a bitch" carly said as courtney was holding her back "Carly come on let's just go" courtney said. Carly looked at her and was said "Come on whatever" "Carly-" sonny said but stopped as he saw carly thorowing her hand up giving him the finger as she and courtney walked back to the car.

Carly and courtney had arrived back at carly's house. "Ughhh i can't believe him" carly said "Carly sonny wasn't doing anything" she reasoned "What are you defending him now" she said shocked "No carly i'm just saying don't jump to conclusions" she said "Who's jumping" she said "And that sam...that bitch had it comin" she yelled "She wants jason and that emily wants sonny but let me tell you i been through this to long and i be damned if i see another bitch on his arm" she quoted from beyonce's ring the alarm. Courtney just laughed. "Carly i'm gonna get goin" she said as she started to call jason a ride "Oh yeah i forgot...carls can you give me a ride" she asked "Of course baby"

Courtney was now at home she went upstairs to her room and picked up her cell phone that she had left home, She had 5 missed calls 3 from jason 1 from sonny and then there was 1 from jax."Ewww how the hell did you get my number" she said talking to telephone. Then she threw the phone on the bed she had no intention of calling sonny or jason especially not jason.

Why does he have to make her feel like this he said he loved her but if he does then why does he do the thingss hid does she thought. "Courtney, honey dinners ready" her mom called "Coming mom" she said as she brushed the tears away and tried to make her face white again as it was red from her crying. She sat at the table with her dad one one side her mom on the other and her 10 year old brother Chase. Her mom had met and married her step father Joey a short while after coming to PC. Even though he was her step father. She was treated and treated him like they were blood cause that's how it felt.

"Honey have you been crying" her mother asked damn she thought "No it's just allergies" she lied "Oh okay well get you something for that tomorrow" her mother said "Thanks ma...you know come to think of it i'm not that hungry can i be excused" she asked "Yeah baby you sure your okay" her mother asked concerned "Yeah i'm just a little tired" she said

It was 2:00 in the morning and courtney woke up to the ringing of her phone. She reached up to her dresser feeling for the phone her head still buried in the pillow. "Hello" she said in her sleepy voice "Courtney" he siad "Jason are you crazy it's 2 in the morning" she complained "I sorry i just had to talk to you" he said "Jason say what you have to becuase i'm tired" she said still kinda pissed off "I just wanted to say i'm sorry for today and that i love you" her heart just melted.

"I know you do jason and i love you too i don't understand why you do this to me why you make me feel so bad" she cried she was awake now "Courtney you know i don't want you to feel bad exspecially becuase of me" he said "Why would you take sam to your house you know i can't stand that witch and that she wants you do you know how bad i felt when i saw her there" she said

"As bad as i did when i saw you with jax" he shot back "Oh so you did this to get back at me" she asked shocked at the thought "Courtney you know me and you know i don't like games sam said she needed to use the bathroom and she's a friend of mine who was i to say she wasn't telling the truth, so my house was close and i toke her there that's all it was...you and carly just jump too fast" he said "And that's what you did with jax and don't even get me started on sonny and his jumping tendencies" Jason laughed. "So where are we" he asked "Ya know were friends i guess...who just happen to be in love with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So how many times did Jason call you last night" carly asked "3 but i didn't answer until he called me at like 2 and we talked " she said "So what about you and sonny" courtney asked "Were still going strong" she said "Oh that's good i thin-" she was cut off by the ring of her cell "Hello" she ansewered "What are you doing" he asked "hangin wit carly" she said "Tell her i said hi" she did as she was told "Do you want to come over later" she said

"Yeah okay i'll stop by after i check in at home" "Okay bye" "Bye". "Okay spill" carly said "There's nothing to spill...I'm just going over there for a bit" she said "Yeah and you guys are gonna make up for real if you get my drift" she smirked "Carly please i'm not like that" she said "

"Oh whatever so now your a born again virgin" she said "That's not what i said i'm no virgin but i'm no booty call either" she stated "So your telling me your not gettin any because i sure as hell am" carly said "I didn't say that either if it happens it happens" she said with a smirk as they both laughed "Let me go so i can get ready" "Okay bye babe"

Courtney went home and did it up she had two really cute french braids in her hair that carly did earlier. Light make up kinda heavy on the mascara and glossy lips. She put on this halter sun flirtty dress that was black and some strapy wedges She grabed her purse and said "Mom i'm leavin" then left

Jason opeaned the door and was dumbfounded "Wow you look great" "I know" "So what are we doing" she asked "We can watvh t.v or go out or-" jason was cut off by courtney lips "Or that" he said Courtney laughed and they continued kissing after 10 min of making out things were gettin hot. Courtney panting and out of breath pulled back "Hold on...hold on" she said

"What...what's wrong" he asked "I just don't want things to go to fast...that's what messes us up every time you think we would of learned something" she said "Yeah okay your right" he sighs "Aw you look disapointed" she said "I kinda am" he said as he laid down "aw poor baby" she said as she followed his lead after about an hour or two of making out and watchin tv courtney decide it was time to go "Okay jason i think i'm about ready to go" but before she could get the next word out his phone rang and it was right next to her so she answered it. "Hello" "Hi can i speak to jason" the voice said

"Who the is this" she asked in a semi-calm voice "uh none of your bees wax can i please speak to the person i called for" she said in a samrt tone "Look bitch you-" before she could get anything else out jason snacthed the phone from her "Hello who is this" he asked kinda of annoyed that the person had upset courtney "Jason it's me elizabeth how are you" she said "Fine uh do you think i could call you back another time i'm kinda busy" he said "Yeah sure just don't forget okay" "Yeah okay"

"Which one of your bitches was that" she asked "You know what i can't deal wit the off the wall attitude,...So you might else well just calm down" he said frustrated "Excuse me but are serious there must be someone else in this room becuase i know for damn sure you not talkin to me" she yelled "Didn't we just make up god" "Yep we had but i'm done you and your groupies can have a nice life together because i'm sick of this okay i'm gone" she said as the tears had begun to fall "Courtney stop it okay just stop it" he yelled shocked by his own anger and frustartion "Who the hell do you think your yelling at" she screamed back through the tears "You courtney I'm yelling at you because it's the only way i can get your attention" he yelled "I can't do this with you anymore i can't keep going back and forth with you it hurts too much I love you and you know i would do absoultley anything for you but if you walk out that door i'm done...were done" and with that he watched as she made her way to the door "Goodbye Jason"


End file.
